Bear
) |minimum = 28.5K |maximum = 54K |prey = Everything below it to All food items except for and large |predators = All above Animals |previous = |next = |hide = Large Hiding Holes , Hills/Trees, Whirlpools |equivalent = / / / / / |tier = 10 |realeased = Oct 19 }} UPGRADED to BEAR! Bears climb through green hills! (Press W to use your claw!) The Bear is the tenth animal in Mope.io, and the land equivalent of the Swordfish, Gobi Bear, Rattlesnake, Pelican, Cobra and Walrus . Technical The bear: * Upgrades from the Cobra or Gorilla or Pufferfish or Hyena or snowy owl at 28.5k XP. * Has a maximum XP of 54k, at which point it will upgrade to the Crocodile or Octopus or Polar bear. * Can hide in large hiding holes and berry bushes . * Can eat all below animals down do pig and its equivalents, berries, mushrooms, mushroom bushes, plankton, seaweed, pear, blackberry, starfish, kelp, sea snail and clam. * Bear has a claw ability which damages and stuns the animal. *The bear is one of the only animals that are able to climb the dark green hills and trees. It also swims somewhat fast in lakes, but not quite as fast as a Hippo. Appearance The Bear has a dark brown body and a black nose. It dwarfs its prey and even some of its predators - at its largest, a Bear can even surpass the size of a Crocodile, which is its predator. The only animals who are larger than a bear are the Hippo, the Elephant and the Dragon. Strategy Climbing hills are your best advantage. Since most of the animals below you cannot climb hills, you can use the climbing ability to catch prey and level up quickly. Once cornered, you can slash and eat your meal. Beware though, when you pick a hill to climb on you need to factor in the enlargement you face when you climb a hill due to the zoom feature. If you want to level up by eating, then banana trees and coconut trees are what you should look for. If you are lucky enough, you can get a full tree, giving you a lot of XP to either level up quickly or gain a huge amount of XP. When catching smaller animals, make sure that you use your claw ability when close enough so you can stun them. Although the claw slash knocks animals back, they are stunned for enough time so that you can get a bite out of them. When escaping, If you are stuck in a tree/hill when a predator is trying to eat you, quickly slash them and run away. This will knock them back and stun them so you have a greater chance to escape. However, this doesn't go the same with Elephants, as they can knock you out of trees with their ability and eat you. If an elephant comes, quickly run away and hide, and hopefully, it will not see you. If you are in a hiding hole, you may not want to risk tailbiting elephants, as they can turn around quickly and use their trunk ability. Which is better? Bear Swordfish Tiger Pelican Walrus Gallery Bear.png|The Bear Bears.jpg|Bears near a Mouse Image.jpeg|Bear near a Hill and Stingray in the Ocean. The_bear.png|A bear smallbear.jpg|Small bear Bear2.png|Old Bear Trivia *Prior to October 27th, it upgraded from the zebra; now it upgrades from the Gorilla *Despite having a slight speed boost in lakes, It isn't recommended to go in there as Dragons, Crocodiles, and Hippos will make you an easy meal. *It is the only Land animal to have a speed boost in lakes but not mud. *Prior to September 23rd, it can now climb on rocks,but this was laterly changed due to this being a bug *The bear may be getting a new ability, with huge paws that claw in every direction, similar to the giraffe. pl:Niedźwiedź Category:Animals Category:Swimmers Category:Formatted Category:Land Animals Category:Medium Tier Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Mammal Category:Early-Game Animals